


Light at the end of my tunnel.

by surrealdelicacy



Series: Imagining Draco and Harry in different situations that change the course of their carefully planned lives. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Supportive Ron Weasley, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: Harry Potter corners Draco Malfoy in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but instead of confronting him he decides on a different route and comfort it.





	Light at the end of my tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go on a five hour train ride. All mistakes are mine, i'd probably edit it later to fix some errors. 
> 
> Harry Potter and Its universe belong to JKR.

Harry looked at the map one more time before he entered the girl’s bathroom. Myrtle stared at him but made no voice to stop him from entering, the muffled sobs made him dead in his tracks before he gulped down the bile and moved forward.

Draco stood by the sink, crying his life out of him when harry reached him. The questions and accusations died on the younger man’s tongue as he looked at the sobbing slytherin. His heart broke at the blood that was dripping down the floor from the blonds’ hands and harry concluded that he must’ve dug his nails into his palms harder than usual.

Harry instinctively went and enveloped the sobbing boy into a hug from behind and the blond froze. “What is...?”

“Shh,” harry started calmly, “Don’t move. Just let me do this, okay.”

The blond relaxed a little at that but not enough to let harry hold him properly. But, regardless, harry pulled the complaining boy down with him as he began to hum the tune his mother used to hum when he was little. Sirius had helped him learn it. The thought of his dead mother and godfather made harry tightened his hold on the other boy, he couldn’t bear to lose another person he cared about.

His eyes widened as the realization that he cared about Draco hit him.

All the stalking and being worried about the other boy finally made sense to harry. Apparently, he cared about the blond. He didn’t understand when it had happened but he was not surprised by the revelation at all. Draco had always been a part of his conscious and sub-conscious state.

From the moment he’d seen the blond at Madam Malkin’s he had wanted to get to know the boy. He had refused his friendship on the train but had always wondered if the blond felt any remorse for his words, deep down harry wanted him to feel remorse. Harry had always, subconsciously, wondered if Draco would come and apologize for his words and they can be friends. He always had wondered what it would be like to get to know the boy and be one his best friends.

It took his 6 years to finally accept that his animosity towards Draco all these years were mostly fueled due to the fact that the blond hadn’t liked him enough to get to know him or at least say sorry for being rude. He also did realize that he, himself, hadn’t done anything to prove to Draco that wanted to be his friend too. Harry internally face-palmed at his stupidity and loosened his grip into a more comforting embrace as he settled with the blond on the cold bathroom floor.

“Are you done doing what ever it is that you have been trying to do, Potter?” Draco sniffed.

“Do you still feel like crying?” harry’s breath ghosted the older boy’s ear.

Draco shivered as he replied, “What if I say no?”

“Then, No Draco. I am not done.” Harry huffed out a laugh.

“Since when I am Draco?” the blond relaxed as he let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder, the boy was trying to comfort him and Draco was not stupid enough to let that go.

Harry arranged them so he wouldn’t eat all of Draco’s hair when he spoke and nuzzled his nose into the tall boy’s neck making the other gasps. “Since forever. You were always Draco, from day one.”

Draco snorted as he enjoyed the fact that his cru- enemy of six years was nuzzling his throat like a kitten, “Didn’t seem like it.”

Harry removed himself from the nuzzling the blonds’ throat as he turned Draco’s chin a little to make him face him much to the other boy’s displeasure. Harry smirked at the pout and continued, “Can we both act like adults for a moment and agree that we’d literally be acting as total morons from the moment I refused your handshake?”

“It was a blow to my ego.” Draco turned his face and used one of his hands to bring harry back into nuzzling him.

“You like that.” Harry laughed and resumed his little nips and kisses at the blonds’ neck.

“Yes, but that is not what we’re discussing now.” The older boy blushed.

Harry huffed out a laugh causing Draco to moan a little and harry experimentally bit that area a little too hard making the boy moan a little louder_. “Harry…”_

Harry hummed and ignored the protesting boy as he focused on the little hickey that he was working on. Draco moaned and gasped as harry sucked the bite with passion and let it go with a pop. He then kissed the little bruise and nuzzled into it with a small smile. Being with Draco was as easy as breathing.

The blond wriggled in his lap and turned to face harry with a glare, the blush that he supported in that moment dimmed the effect. “Stop,” harry moved back with a sheepish look. The blond huffed and then sat sideways into Harry’s lap as he wound his arms around the younger boy’s waist and rest his head on his chest. “Now, speak. No more bites.”

Harry laughed as he brought the boy a little closer and nuzzled his hair, “Biting now would result in hair loss.”

“I will murder you.”

“I know.” Harry dropped a small kiss on the blonds’ head and relaxed back against the cold stall wall.

They both sat in a relative silence for a few moments before harry nudged Draco’s left arm. The blond stiffened and made it to move away but harry glared him into submission as he raised his sleeves. The dark mark loomed over the blond’s arm and harry sighed and shook his head.

Draco’s eyes watered a little at that and he sniffed into harry’s chest, “Changed your mind, then?”

“What gave that away?” harry said as he brought the arm up and kissed the marked skin.

Draco looked at harry in surprise and harry sighed in resignation, “I knew you were one of them before I came in here, you know.”

“Then why…”

“Because I know you, Draco, you are petty, obnoxious and over all a terrible bully but you are not and will never be - If I have a say in it- a murderer.” He looked at the blond with a disappointing gaze, “Why would you take it, Draco?”

Draco tried to leave one more time before Harry growled and pinned him to the floor, “You will not leave until I have my answers, Draco.” He said to the wriggling, “I swear I’ll carry you and tie you down on my bed until you are ready to talk; I swear that on lady magic dray. I will do it.”

Draco looked at harry with widened eyes and he tore up once more, “And what then, what will you do after that.”

“I will listen to you patiently, try and understand where you’re coming from. If it makes sense then I will snog the hell out of you and make sure it all ends well. If it doesn’t make sense,” harry said he looked straight into the wide grey eyes, “I will tell you how disappointed I am at you and how stupid you’ve been. I will tell you exactly how hard you’ll have to work before I trust you again and _then_ snog the hell out of you and make sure it all ends well.”

A wet laugh bubbled out of the blond and harry let go of his wrist as he settled himself firmly over the boys waist. Looking down at the blond who was now laughing controllably did something to Harry’s inside. He felt all the fight drain out of him and in its place a warm giddy feeling took place. Before he did something that he would regret later harry tried to get off the blond but Draco stopped him from getting off of him. Both of them stared at one and other with adoration and awe before Draco brought the raven down and pressed his lips firmly to the beaming boy’s.

* * *

Harry made its way back towards the common room with lopsided smile. Upon his return he was met with the worried look of Hermione and Ginny.

“Harry! where have you been?” Hermione flung herself into her bestfriend’s arms and harry rolled his eyes at her dramatics. “I am fine, Mione. Just went down towards the kitchen last night and then spent the night at the Room of requirements.”

“Why would you do that?” Ginny asked as she hit him lightly on the head.

“Well, it was way past the curfew and Snape was on round. I also forgot my cloak since I didn’t mean to be out that long.” Harry had indeed gone down to the kitchens then had got distracted with Draco’s dot on the map and he had spent the night in the room of requirements, he didn’t really lie to his friends. He just didn’t mention the fact that he was there with Draco and the night was distributed evenly between snogging and listening to the blonds’ so called mission.

Harry wanted to throttle Voldemort for what he had done to his precious Draco; yes Draco was precious and his. Harry would glare at everyone who suggested otherwise. The boy had held the crying blond and whispered sweet nothings into his hair when he had admitted that he was supposed to kill the headmaster.

Draco had also sheepishly agreed that both Katie and Ron were hurt due to him and harry had given him a stern lecture about putting his fellow classmates’ lives into danger.

In fact Harry had sneaked Draco into the infirmary before coming back to the common room where Draco had apologized to the gaping red head, Ron had stared at the blond for a long minute without blinking and then at Harry before shrugging his shoulders and giving them his blessings. “Harry is a git for even associating with you after everything you’ve done and you are a git in general. Two gits, together, maybe you’ll cancel out the effects.

Besides, you apologized. And the plus side, mate, is that I don’t have to hear Harry moan out your name at every other chance he gets.” That had earned Ron a squeak and a jinx to the hair that turned them black. Draco had been so relieved that he had almost – almost being the key word – gone for a hug. Both the blond and the redhead – currently raven – had stared each other in horror before Harry had laughed and dragged his new boyfriend out of the infirmary.

Ron had loudly exclaimed that his easy acceptance had earned him teasing-rights and harry had sent another jinx towards his not-so-dying best friend.

Harry came back to present when Hermione nodded and then lectured him on being more careful. Ginny had just shrugged and given Harry a sideway hug before exclaiming that she will go and see how Ron’s doing.

Harry had waved both of them off before making his way towards his dorm to change.

He knew he needed to consult to an adult but he also knew that, that adult could not be Albus Dumbledore. Harry knew the man’s heart was in the right place but he also knew that the old man would not lose the chance to gain another spy and harry, in no way, would allow Draco to go through a life of a double agent. The boy was already in a deep depression from the weight of one secret, another would probably kill him.

Moony was out of question too since the werewolf was busy with pack business and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s would probably adopt the blond to protect him. Maybe he could talk to the Tonks. Nymphadora was still mooning over his adoptive uncle and Ted was busy with the order business but Harry was sure Andromeda would help him. All he now needed to know was how to get in touch with her.

Harry was also thinking if there was a way to remove the mark from Draco’s hand, maybe if he could look into the Black library…

Harry groaned as he realized that he had already lied to his friends, was probably trying to go behind Dumbledore and was now fully consenting to spending time in the library for his boyfriend of one night. Ron was right, he was whipped.

* * *

“Are you sure?” Draco asked as he leaned into Harry’s embrace.

“Andromeda is not so bad.” Harry assured the blond.

“Harry, that is not what I am trying to say.” Draco huffed as he began to play with Harry’s fingers. Harry had a huge palm and his smooth but comparatively small fingers were always warm against Draco’s own. “I mean are you really going to go through all this trouble for me, we’ve been together for like a week.”

“I’ve known you longer,” harry whispered into his boyfriend’s hair.

“As a bully and a git who couldn’t really have a crush like a normal person.”

“As a hot and smoldering young man who bullied his way into my heart all based on his looks.” Harry added, “And I am so whipped that I now want to get to know him. And if takes me protecting him from evil-no-nose what’s his name, then I will.”

Draco blushed and hid his smile into his boyfriend’s chest before looking up, “I am not that interesting.” He was proud that Harry hadn’t used the dark lord’s name. the boy had thrown a fit about not being scared of the name when the blond pointed out that the name was jinxed. Harry had blinked at his boyfriend owlishly and sent a series of curses towards Dumbledore before Draco had dragged him down and given him a hickey.

“On the contrary,” harry begin to kiss the blond, “I find you plenty interesting. I think we’ll be amazing.”

Draco rolled his eyes but didn’t move from his place. He was glad and thankful to the stars that blessed him with someone like harry and would do everything to not mess this one good thing up.

Harry had gone through major trouble just to get Draco in touch with his aunt. The younger boy had broken his leg on purpose and then moaned that he wanted to see Professor Lupin before he died, Dumbledore had objected but Madam Pomphery called the werewolf before her patient lost his voice due to all the groaning.

Remus had instantly rushed towards the infirmary and hugged his cub closer and harry had told him everything that had happened, the first chance he got. The man had threatened harry to never pull such a stunt before petting his cub. The next day harry had received a call from the Tonks on his two way mirror and Draco’s aunt had promised to take the boy in if the need arrived. She had also praised harry in not subjecting Draco towards the life of a spy and told the boy that the Dark mark was born out of a spell in parsletongue.

Harry had then spent two days after leaving the infirmary going through Salazar Slytherin’s library and that is where they were now. After centuries the room and the library were spotless and harry realized that elves knew about the chamber but were bound to the hogwart’s magic to not reveal its location to anyone.

“Harry, come here and take a look.”

Hermione’s voice reached the duo as they were relaxing and Draco was suddenly reminded that the other two of the golden trio were also down here with them.

Granger had thrown a fit when she had figured out about harry and Draco but it was not due to Draco being a horrible person and everything to do with the Weaslette’s feeling. Draco had narrowed his eyes and had firmly held on to his boyfriend’s elbow as the two had argued.

Harry had told her that he had a crush on the Weasley chit but it doesn’t mean he had to be with her. Harry had repeatedly told her that he had a crush on a lot of people but he had decided that he liked Draco more than any of them. The granger had moaned why it couldn’t be Ginny when Ron had puked and thanked Merlin for Draco’s birth and his wonderful place in Harry’s life.

Everyone had stared at the red-head before the boy rolled his eyes and said, “I ship it.”

Hermione had grimaced but accepted her best friend’s choice before threatening Draco with bodily harm if he hurt Harry. She had also warned Harry that Ginny was in love with him for ages and would not be happy that Harry had once again decided to date someone who was not her.

Draco had pointed out that he’d been in love with Harry for longer and would literally melt her to bones if she tried anything much to Ron’s horror. Harry had snickered and called Draco his little psychopath.

The group had been down here researching the mark before harry had decided that it was break time before dragging Draco with him towards the bedroom.

“Harry.” Hermione called for him again and Harry gave up pretending to sleep before getting up. He dragged the protesting blond up claiming that they were in this together.

“Look at this.” Granger thrust a personal looking journal into Harry’s hand.

“Mione, I am done with Diaries.” Harry groaned and Ron snickered from his place by the fire.

“It’s in parsletongue and it doesn’t match Salazar’s handwriting.” The witch pointed out and harry let go Draco in favor of looking at the journal.

“It’s Riddles and it says something about horses?” harry read.

“Horses? Why would Riddle be interested in horses?” Ron questioned.

“Maybe it’s the immortality thing. Remember first year?” Draco pointed out, “How he had drank from the unicorn?” harry had told Draco everything, “Unicorns are very closely related to horses.”

“Yeah, but why horses?” granger bit her lip, “Are you sure that is what it says, Harry?”

“Umm, I can not be sure. It seems like horses, hold on.” Harry looked through the tomes of books before hissing something in parsletongue. “Can I get a self inking quill?”

Hermione passed him the object as harry went to get a parchment, he hissed again and the quill worked. “Okay, here is the thing. I said horses in parsletongue and this is how its suppose to look like.” He waved both the journal and parchment towards Hermione, “both words don’t seem similar like this, but when I pronounce them they are basically the same thing.”

“Maybe you’re saying it wrong.” Ron added, “You haven’t really read parsletongue before and there is no guarantee if you’re doing it right.”

Harry nodded and looked at his boyfriend “Hey, Draco can you conjure up a snake like you did in second year.”

Draco nodded as the group took a step back, a small garden snake appeared as Draco tucked his wand back in. harry leaned down and hissed at the snake and then thrusts his arm forward. The being slithered its way on to Harry’s forearms before Harry pointed at the journal and hissed.

_“Can you read?”_

_“I can try, speaker.”_

_“I can not figure out a word and I will be very grateful of you.”_

_“Show me the text, speaker and do it quickly, I have hatchlings to return to.”_

Harry pointed out towards the text and the snake looked at that for a moment,_ “a very dark object, speaker. Do you swear on your magic to not try and create one?”_

_“What is it, my dear?”_

_“A horcrux, my boy. It splits souls of one into many and leaves the host nothing but a walking talking vial of insanity. It seems this riddle had created them.”_

Harry’s eyes widened and his friends all looked at him in worry_, “I won’t create them, my lady. Do you know how to destroy them?”_

_“No, speaker. I do not but they can be only destroyed with something equal to them in their darkness.” _Harry nodded in understanding_, “they carry one’s soul and project the fragments of it, if necessary.” _

Harry gulped in horror as Riddle’s diary rushed back into his memory_.”Thank you, my lady. I will send you back.”_

_“Farewell, speaker, may Lady Magic protect you and yours.”_

Draco sent the snake back and helped his boyfriend as he sank to the floor, “He made Horcruxes. He fucking split his soul.”

Draco’s eyes widened at the term, being raised as a dark wizard he knew all about the insanity that was Horcrux. He quickly explained the object to the remaining two and Hermione threw the journal away in frustration, “That explains how he survived that first night.” The witch said, “So it needs a sacrifice?”

“Yeah.” Draco said as he rubbed soothing circles into his boyfriend’s back.

“Willing sacrifice?”

“Mione, who in there bloody mind’s sacrifice willingly?” Ron huffed out.

“Lily Potter did.” Hermione said defiantly.

“Do not bring my mother in to this!” harry glared at his best friend.

“I am just trying to figure out if Harry is a horcrux, Ronald!”

“Hermione!” both the blond and red head screamed at the witch while harry looked lost.

“What? It makes perfect sense! He could sense Riddle. He could feel his presence, the connection is there and in first year Riddle’s presence gave him a head ache. What if that headache was due to the soul fragment trying to reach out to its original host?”

Harry tuned out the argument that broke among his friends as he stood and left the study. Hermione could be right, harry hated to admit it. His mother’s death had been a sacrifice, willing or no. harry had a scar and everything else Hermione said had stand true. He stared at his reflection in horror in the water where the dead basilisk lay.

Basilisk.

The basilisk venom had destroyed the diary, “Something that was equally dark.” That was what the snake had said. Then, why didn’t the Horcrux in him died when the basilisk bit him. Maybe it didn’t reach his scar, what if…

Harry pondered a moment as he stared at the dead beast in front of him. “Oh fuck, Draco is going to kill me.” Harry groaned as he made his way towards the basilisk and pulled out a tooth. “I stabbed the diary and that was literally the only thing that had happened to it.”

Harry wondered if he stabbed his scar with the tooth will he get a new scar just like the tear on the diary. He remembered how Fawkes had been able to heal him and he slowly called out, “Fawkes!”

The phoenix appeared in a flash next to the boy and stared at him confusion, “If it gets too much, cry for me.”

The being widened his eyes as he chirped. Harry gulped down the bile and counted, “One, two, and three!”

“Harry, what are…? HARRY!” Draco screamed as he ran towards his boyfriend who had just stabbed a pointed sword looking thing into his head. A huge light surrounded the boy as the chamber began to shake. Both Ron and Hermione ran towards the blond to stop him from going forward. Harry screamed in agony as blood begins to pour out of his scar.

“Fucking tosser!” Draco screamed, “It’s your fault granger! You made him suicidal!”

Hermione sobbed out and let the blond go before falling to the cold stone in despair. Ron held onto the blond as Fawkes flew over their heads towards the screaming boy.

The floor began to redden as blood reached their feet and Draco fell to his knees screaming and cursing about how unfair everything was.

The light begins to dim but none of the teens had any energy to go look at their dead best friend. Ron held onto both Draco and Hermione before Fawkes sniffed out a chirp and they heard a groan, “Warn me to never do that again, eh, Fawkes?”

Draco was the first to leap up but Ron – thanks to his huge legs- reached Harry first. The boy was pale and bloody as he rubbed his forehead where his scar had deepened and now reached his nose.

“Harry! You fucking imbecile.” Ron threw a punch at his best friend and Harry screamed in pain. Fawkes made an indigent noise and pecked Ron’s hands before the redhead was hauled back by the blond who threw himself at his boyfriend and sobbed in his chest. “You complete tosser!”

“Help me up, babe.” Harry petted his boyfriend who then helped the bleeding boy up with the help of Weasley and Granger begin casting healing spells at him, “Wouldn’t help Mione. It will heal in its time. Just help me lie down.”

They deposited the boy into Salazar’s bed and Draco curled next to him as Hermione begin cleaning his wound.

“The bloody fuck, mate!” Ron howled, “We didn’t mean for you to go bullocks and kill yourself.”

“I didn’t mean to kill myself, Ron” harry groaned as Hermione gave up healing the wound and begin cleaning it the muggle way, “Remember Riddle’s diary, it was horcrux. It died with the basilisk venom. I wondered if it’ll work on my scar.”

Draco hugged his self-sacrificing boyfriend even closer as he begun cursing him in French, Latin and English.

“You could have died, harry.” Hermione sniffed.

“I had Fawkes for that,” harry pointed at the Phoenix, “It had healed me when I was last bitten.”

“Utterly foolish. No respect for his life.” The blond kept cursing and harry leaned down and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “I am alright, babe and ‘Mione ger’off. I need stitches.”

Hermione nodded and pressed the cloth tightly around Harry’s wound as she and Ron hauled Harry up. Draco remained down the chamber as it was safer for him. He had given harry a dazzling kiss before Ron had dragged his best friend towards the infirmary.

Madam pomphery had seen everything, thank you very much. There was nothing that surprised her anymore. She hadn’t even blinked twice when James Potter had entered her infirmary supporting two 10 inches antlers on his head, neither did she flinch when she had seen a cat hybrid that was Hermione Granger. But watching one of her favorite students limping towards the infirmary leaving a trail of blood behind had made her scream. She had quickly dropped the boy on the bed before trying to close his wound. The scar that had been the boy’s most noticeable feature had spread all the way through his eyebrow and down his half eyelid.

In all of her career as a mediwitch it was the first time that nothing worked on the boy and she begin to hyperventilate. Bless Granger as she suggested Muggle way of healing and Pomphery quickly floo called for a muggleborn healer. Five minutes later, a short round wizard walked through the floo and gasped as he saw the boy-who-lived on the bed. He quickly got out his instruments as he stitched the skin back together, the magically induced sleep helped the healer work on the wound and madam pomphery turned towards the two of the golden trio. “How did this happen?” she asked with wide eyes.

“He slipped.” Ron offered.

Hermione stared at the red-head as the medi-witch raised her eyebrows, “How, pray tell, did slipping almost opened his head in two pieces?”

Hermione took a deep breath before she looked the medi-witch in the eye, “the boys were playing tag – it is a muggle game when Harry entered the moaning myrtle’s bathroom. The ghost scared them and he slipped towards the sink, hit his head on the tile and well… that happened. Ro n got hurt too!” she suddenly pulled the protesting boys hand up where Fawkes had bitten him, “scratches, from the fall.”

The mediwitch nodded in understanding as she begin to heal the red-head’s hand. She wanted to do a full body checkup to see anymore wounds but Ron assured her that it was not the case.

“the boy would be fine, he needs to sleep for a day. Atleast. Too much blood had been lost; I did dose him with a blood replenishing potion.”

“Why couldn’t I help with a healing spell?” madam Pomphery asked.

Hermione and Ron, both, looked at the healer nervously before the man answered, “Well, we all do know that Mr. Potter’s scar is due to deflecting the death curse and one cannot really heal anything that death touches. Maybe the scarred flesh deflected the healing process.” The healer mused. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you have any healed wounds yourself madam Pomphery.”

The medi-witch chuckled as Hermione gasped and took off the band-aid from her elbow. The skin had healed. She had gotten the scar due to accidently hitting her elbow on the bedpost, healing harry must have deflected the healing spell towards her.

“Please, do keep this accident a secret, Healer Marcus.”

“Of course, Madame, healer patient confidentiality. Besides,” the healer looked at Harry in adoration, “We owe this young man so much; this is just a fraction of my gratitude.”

The medi-witch smiled as she led the man back towards the floo.

Hermione sat down next to her sacrificing idiot of a best friend and Ron excused himself to go check on Draco, “The git must be clawing his face off.”

Hermione chuckled as she nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Harry was discharged from the infirmary and everybody had stared at the boy’s new scar in horror. Dumbledore had questioned him but was satisfied with Ron and Hermione’s story.

Draco on the other hand had refused to acknowledge Harry, now that he was sure that his boyfriend wasn’t dying. It was the first week of March and Draco had not even glanced at Harry, Ron had mercilessly teased Harry on lover’s quarrel and had taken Draco’s side much to Harry and Hermione’s horror. “The world is coming to an end.” Hermione had moaned on a Thursday and Harry had nodded his head in a quick manner, agreeing with her whole heartedly.

Harry had begged and sent a lot of chocolates to Draco and the boy hadn’t even thanked him. Even when they had gone back down to the chamber to read more about the mark and horcruxes, draco had wholeheartedly ignored him.

“babe,” harry whined on a Saturday.

“No.”

“I love you.”

Draco’s heart beat a little faster at that, “Still No, Potter.”

“I’ll ask Ginny out.”

“I will make sure your death is painful.” Draco glared at his boyfriend. Ginny was a no-no and Harry should’ve known better. The youngest Weasley had been firmly attached to harry after his scar had split open and Draco had wanted to hex her into oblivion. He would’ve done so if he wasn’t afraid of Ron’s wrath. They both had finally bonded over their mutual agreement that harry was a self-sacrificing idiot and Draco would spare his little sister’s life in exchange for long lasting peace.

Harry huffed and dragged his pouting boyfriend in a hug and begin to pepper kisses all over his face, “I am sorry, babe. It seemed like the right thing to do.”

“And leave me behind?” draco pouted, “I hate you.”

Harry murmured sweet little apologies as he nipped at his boyfriend’sneck. Draco moaned and groaned but didn’t push the Gryffindor away. Harry mentally celebrated his small victory as he brought the blond into a rough kiss.

Draco protested before sighing as he wounded his hands around his boyfriend’s neck and deepened the kiss. The other boy beamed before dragging the blond fully into his lap and the kiss became heated. Both the boys moaned as their members rubbed against each other and Draco grounded down on his boy friend’s lap.

“Oh, fuck, babe.” Harry hissed as he kissed down the blonds’ jaw and towards his neck. Draco kept frotting against his boyfriend’s member as the other boy busied himself in leaving a huge hickey on Draco’s throat.

“Harry…” draco groaned as he harry nuzzled into his artwork and brought his boyfriend’s head down in a searing kiss. “Come for me, baby.”

Draco spluttered undefined words before groaning out loud as he came into his pants. Harry moaned at his boyfriend’s blessed out look before coming a minute later.

Both boys laid there in bliss before harry dragged the blond back into another kiss. “You are godsend.”

The blond giggled as Harry peppered his face with kisses and then clean their pants with a swish of his wand. “I love you too.”

Harry beamed at the blond.

“Doesn’t mean I forgived you though.” Draco smirked and harry groaned.

The both settled theirselves down the couch in Salazar’s study and draco hummed into Harry’s chest.

“My mother wrote to me.”

“What did she say?” harry combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“My father would probably be broken out of Azkaban at the end of summer.” Draco said nervously and harry stiffened at that. “I will not let that man dictate your life further. I promise, we will run away if that is what it will take for me to protect you, dray.”

Draco kissed Harry under the chin and said, “I know, its not what I am worried about.” He continued at harry’s prompting, “I have the mark, Harry. I know we will win this because Riddle hadn’t even taken into account that we will figure out about his horcruxes but then what? My father will disown me, the ministry wont trust me due to the mark and my friends would literally think of me as traitor.”

Harry sighed as he hugged the boy closer, “I don’t care if you get disinherited, I have plenty of galleons of my own and we will be fine. And the ministry will not touch you, I will make sure of that.”

“Yeah but…”

“No buts.” Harry kissed him, “if you are so worried about the inheritance then we can sell this basilisk corpse and create a vault for you from its profit.”

Draco’s eyes widened at that and he nodded his head fervently, “I can get emancipated too if have enough in my own vault.”

“Really?” harry asked.

“Yeah,” Draco beamed up at his boyfriend, “A trust vault if usually provided to an heir to go on until he’s an adult but if somehow the Heir gets another vault, either it being passed down to him or if he earned it, that would have enough galleons to last him a few years the heir can get recognized as an adult. I am not really sure why that rule exists but my hunch is that it is due to the fact that once the teen can spend freely and support his own weight he can be considered as an adult, I guess we can call it financial maturity just like magical one.

My family would not be able to interfere into our relationship! And then I won’t have to marry a pureblood witch whose marriage certificate my parents would sign as soon as my father is released.”

“They cant possibly sign it without your consent?” harry possessively held his boyfriend close.

“Consent is a word unknown to most pureblood supremist,” Draco rolled his eyes; “Usually marriage certificates are signed when a wizard or witch turns sixteen but lucky for me, father got arrested before that.”

“Well, then I will ask dobby to arrange a sale for the corpse and then we’ll visit Gringotts during the Easter break. Moony will help. You can meet your Aunt too during that time.”

Ron entered the chamber at that time and gagged at the couple; Draco smirked and got up to his elbows to make out with Harry much to the red-head’s horror. Harry laughed at his boy friend’s antics as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Hermione had glared at the blond menace that had no become a permanent fixture into their little group. Luckily, no one else knew of the fact due to them spending most of their time down in the chamber of secrets.

It also meant that Ginny kept pouting and send soft sad sighs towards Harry which the boy ignored. She also had been pestering Hermione to give Harry a push. Hermione hated the fact that she had been the one to lead Ginny on. Hermione had seen the way Harry eyed Ginny on their first day of summer at the Burrow and then she had suggested for Ginny to make the other boy jealous. She was so sure it will be the push Harry needed but apparently his idiot of a best friend decided to move on and involve himself with deatheaters.

The only reason Hermione had been quiet was because Ron had approved of the blond. Also because she knew how stubborn Harry could get if pushed. She just hoped Harry would soon come out of whatever phase he was in and realize what a gem Ginny is. How else was the Potter line to continue? Men didn’t date men and that was how things worked.

Hermione glared at the sappy couple and decided that she had to make Harry see sense, soon. If she could just find him alone.

* * *

became the light of his world.

But even Ron could admit that sometimes Hermione went too far in her quests to do the right thing. Which, sometimes, weren’t right at all. Hermione was too stubborn to let go of her muggle upbringing. She still saw the world as black or white.

She claimed that the magical world was backwards, yet the truth was entirely different. Magical world wasn’t backward but different. Elves were not slaves but a part of a household that needed to be bound to their masters to survive, electricity and magic didn’t work well together due to the difference between their frequencies, cars were not needed because one can floo or apparate. Phones were just another way of sending a patronous.

Ron had always tried to explain these things to her but the girl was a hard to crack as a rock. He prided himself at being a wonderful strategist and he could see the cog turning in his crush’s mind. He knew that the mischievous look she had on her face had something to do with how Draco was pouting at dinner throwing glares at his little sister, who had sit a little closer than necessary to Harry, and his oblivious best friend who had been talking to her animatedly.

Ron has had enough and he was going to do something about it. He stood up as they all left for the common room and tried to catch Draco’s eye as the other boy stood up as well. When their eyes met Ron gestured for him to go the other way, the one that led to the chamber. Draco looked confused before Ron rolled his eyes and gestured towards Harry and his now clinging sister.

Draco narrowed his eyes, yet, nodded and left as Ron situated his own self firmly between his best friend and sister. He began talking about quidditch to distract Ginny as he nudged Harry towards the other way. Harry looked at him worriedly before catching Draco’s eye and beaming as he slipped towards his boyfriend. Hermione glared at Ron as she tried to stop Harry but the red-head held her wrist in tight grip.

Ginny noticed Harry’s absence as they entered the common room and Ron shrugged. She pouted and stomped her way up into her dorm and Hermione glared as she dragged Ron towards the fireplace.

“What is wrong with you?!” she blistered as soon the silencing charm was up.

“Me?” ron sneered, “What is wrong with you? Don’t for a moment think that I didn’t see what you were trying to do!”

Hermione flushed as she played with the hem of her robes, “I…”

“Don’t Mione! Harry is happy and after so long I have seen him this free. He was being all moppy and suicidal after Snuffles! Atleast with Draco he is acting his age.”

“Ginny can do that too!”

“Yes, she can. But harry chose Draco, deal with it!” Ron glared at the cowering girl.

“It is… not natural. Not right.” Hermione said in a stern manner and Ron face-palmed.

“Oh, Merlin’s balls, this is about Muggles again, isn’t it?” his anger deflated as he looked at the fuzzy haired girl in sadness, “Mione, us wizards don’t give one saggy tit about genders. Since most of us carry creature inheritance, we do not care about same-sex relationships.”

Hermione looked at him in wonder, “I don’t understand.”

“Ofcourse you don’t, listen to me and listen carefully because I am not going to give you this sex talk again.” He flushed as he said, “Here in our world both Men and Women can carry children, if the Men is not a carrier or of creature inheritance then he must take a certain potion that would help him create a womb. As for women, there are other ways to impregnate one’s partner.

So, please for Merlin’s sake leave the muggle shit out of the magical one and let Harry bugger his guy in peace!”

“I…” Hermione looked unsure and Ron groaned before saying, “He would be hurt to know that one of his best friends is not-approving of his relationship. It is his world despite his upbringing and he will not, under no circumstance, change just because you see fit.

If you can not understand and adopt our way of life then keep your views to yourself, we do not need another dictator who want us all to be shaped as they see fit.” Ron left and Hermione tore up for being compared to the Dark lord.

* * *

Harry tried to bring his breath under control as Draco lay on his chest, their relationship had crossed another line today and Harry was in no way complaining. His boyfriend had a natural talent to suck dick and that is literally the only thing Harry could come up with.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before.”

Draco laughed as he dropped another kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder, “It was my first time, babe.”

“Oh good,” harry said as he tucked his boyfriend close, “I would’ve had kill all others, if it weren’t the case. Cant have them dying to get their hands on you.”

Draco smiled as he snuggled in to his boyfriend’s chest, “All yours.”

They were lying there in pure-bliss before a knock bought them out of their almost sleep.

“Your friends?” draco asked nervously.

“No, I have the cloak and the map, its way past dinner. Must be dobby.” Harry said. “Come in!”

It was indeed Dobby who entered the room as the blond relaxed. “Harry Potter, sir! Dobby bes done separating the venom, tooth and skin of the beasty. Winky bes helping intos arranging the bones and other organs.”

“That’s great, Dobby! If you could now arrange a sale, that would be massive.” Harry beamed at his elf.

“Dobbys had talks to goblins, sir. The sales will bes done tomorrow.” Dobby said with a pride.

“Hey, Dobby,” Draco interrupted.

“Yes, Nasty Master’s not so nasty son.”

Harry snorted and Draco elbowed him in the ribs, “Can you leave atleast two teeth and five to six vials of venom behind?”

“Theres bes over seventy vials of venom, dobbys be leaving ten for blond master?”

“That’d be wonderful, Dobby!” Draco smiled and the elf left with a bow.

“What would you do with venom and teeth?” Harry asked as he sat up.

“We’ll keep them with us just in case we came in touch with another one of his horcruxes.”

“You are so smart.” Harry dragged the blond down on bed, pinning him to the sheets.

“Harry…” the boy looked up at him in anticipation.

“My turn,” was all Harry said before he descended down on Draco’s masculinity.

* * *

Dumbledore had approved Harry’s application that the remaining students must be allowed to spend Easter holidays while visiting Hogsmeade.

He had then taken Draco’s hand as they both made way for the Shrieking shack. Ginny had tried to get him to ask her out for the trip but Harry had been his oblivious self to every one’s relief. Hermione wasn’t happy with things but she was learning to accept the relationship.

Remus waited for them at the corner and then apparated them both to Gringotts before threatening draco with bodily harm if he hurt his cub.

Meeting the Tonks was an awkward event but Andromeda had nodded at her deflacting nephew while Dora rubbed his head.

The goblins had approved of the hundred thousand galleons that had been deposited into Draco’s new vault and had emancipated the young wizard, explaining to everyone that his future contract with one Astoria Greengrass was now considered void.

On every one’s coercing, Harry had also went through a test which surprised him. The goblins informed him that Harry had been considered an adult since he was fourteen thanks to the tournament. He was currently Lord Black and Lord Potter with no representation in the Wizengamot. Harry had thought over the fact and introduced Andromeda as his proxy until he was ready to attend the session when Remus turned down the offer.

The goblins had informed him that two unsigned wedding contracts also existed in his name, one with Ginerva Weasley and other with Susan Bones. The later was created by his own parents but Remus assured Harry that James wouldn’t have signed it without his consent, The Weasley one was created by Albus Dumbledore as Harry’s guardian. Harry had blistered at the information and had asked the goblins to void both of them. “I will not be marrying any one of those witches. I am in a very happy and healthy relationship with my boyfriend.”

“Then, perhaps we can create one with you both?” the goblin inquired and Harry looked wide-eyed at a flushing Draco.

“May I?” remus had excused and then dragged both the boys outside to explain the cons and pros of such contract.

“It will bind you, together, as fiancés until the wedding. You can each take lovers in life but will forever be in this marriage as there is no concept of divorce in the wizarding world.”

Harry bit his lips nervously as he glanced at the blond, “Will it protect Draco from harm and the ministry if they turn on him?”

The blond looked at his boyfriend in awe, “You’ll do it.”

“Ofcourse, We Potters don’t do things halfway.” Harry joked.

Remus wiped his eyes and nodded, “No, Potters don’t do things halfway and yes, it will protect Draco. If you are the bigger and prominent house then Draco will be taken for your word.”

“I did just got myself emancipated, Black is my secondary house who’s lord his Harry along with the Potter’s. he is the primary house in this relationship.”

Remus nodded as he went in the room to talk with the goblins and harry looked at Draco with a small smile, “You sure?”

“Are you going to hurt, cheat, betray or use me.”

“I will promise not to,” harry said sincerely.

“Then I am sure.” Draco leaned down to kiss at the shorter man.

*

The contract was prepared and signed by both parties with Remus acting as Harry’s witness and Ted as Draco’s. the boys beamed at one and other and Harry demanded he be taken back to Hogsmeade as he needed to get his fiancé a ring much to Draco’s embarrassment.

However, Draco didn’t leave, not until he took them all to Dora’s apartment and discussed the Horcrux.

His Aunt was horrified and Draco produced a while of Basilisk venom and then proceeded to explain Harry’s scar much to Remus’ dismay. The wolf had hugged his cub and petted him repeatedly as he swore to kill the dark lord. The adults promised to look for the horcrux and Harry provided them with a vial each before asking Remus to apparate them back to the village.

* * *

“Oh fuck,” harry said as he spotted Ginny at the gates and passed his cloak to Draco, “Take this, I will see you in the chamber, tonight.”

“Love you.” An invisible Draco kissed his cheek as he harry blushed.

They both walked their way towards the castle and Ginny smiled as she saw Harry come up the stairs. Harry’s heart gave a guilty lurch as he realized that he needed to come clean to the girl before it went deeper than it already had.

“Where have you been?”

“Out.” Harry smiled. “Went in to the Shack.”

“Why?” she looked at him in confusion.

“The explanation won’t make sense just like everything in my life.”

Ginny laughed as she nudged the boy, “Try me.”

Harry gave her a made up excuse and mentally cursed himself for his unconscious flirting.

* * *

It was day before the final match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor before Draco ambushed harry in the middle of the corridor, dragging him towards an empty classroom.

“You will not believe it!” the boy beamed towards his boyfriend and harry tried to check him for temperature. “Stop being a tosser and listen.”

Harry sat by an empty desk and gestured the other boy to continue, “Aunt Andromeda discussed the Horcrux and the Diary with some of her trusted people. They concluded that if my father had one then other deatheaters have it too. That’s when your houseelf came in.”

“Kreacher?” harry gasped.

“Yeah, turns out Regulus black had been given one too that he had wanted to destroy but died in the process,” Draco made a face, “the elf had kept the locket safe but had given it to my aunt since he trusted her due to her Black blood. I think Professor Lupin dipped in the Vial and watched as the whole thing melted in the venom.” Draco shuddered and Harry jumped as he went to hughis boyfriend, “That is not all, apparently thelocket belonged to Slytherin.”

“Wait, What?”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded fervently, “That is why my Aunt thinks that he must’ve had used other founder’s heirlooms too. I am not sure if he would’ve touched Gryffindors.” The blond sneered and harry pinched him on the ass, “Stop that! I meant that the Gryffindor heirloom is the sword of Gryffindor and I don’t really think it can be cursed.”

Harry sighed at his fiancé before laying his head on his shoulder, “But there is still a fair chance that we are wrong. And even if we are right, where do you think we’ll find the heirlooms.”

“I don’t know about the other’s but the Grey lady’s ghost can guide you towards Ravenclaw’s diadem.” A dreamy voice made them both jump.

“Luna?” harry asked as the blond witch got down from the chair. “What are you doing here?”

The witch stood in her signature raddish earings as she stared at Harry and a fidgeting Draco, “The nargles guide me here. You both seem to be glowing a lot lately, it distracted those sneaky creatures.”

“What…” Draco started but Harry shushed him, “How long have you know?” He knew nothing could go past his weird friend and had learned long ago to just go with it.

“Since the nargles started to complain,” The witch hummed as she eyed Draco, “Excuse me, I have to go see the thestrals today. They are quite the weird creatures but will no doubt eat one alive if found to be a threat to the family.”

“Did you just threaten my boyfriend?” harry gaped at the retreating witch.

“Fiancé, Harry.” Luna said as he hopped out the room.

“Your friends are weird, horrifying and I want to go hide.” Draco declared and Harry brought his _fiancé _closer to place a kiss on his temple.

“Let’s go see this grey lady, shall we?” harry said, “The sooner we’re done with her, the sooner we can join Ron and Mione and see how far their research of the mark went.”

Draco nodded as he clung tightly to harry as they both made their way towards the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

The talk with the grey lady was pretty easy, to say the least. She had taken to Draco in an instant and had guided them towards the room of hidden things to look for the Diadem. Draco’s eyes widened and he told harry it was the same room that he had used to work on the Cabinet and the one Crabbe and Goyle thought he still used.

Harry would’ve been disappointed in Draco for lying to his friends if the blond hadn’t already explained to him that he wasn’t the only one with the mark, “they are all Pro-no-nose.” So, harry had been quiet and went towards the room of hidden things.

He had sent a message to Ron through his coin as he and Draco looked for the Diadem in heaps and heaps of trash.

** _I’ll be late to practice, looking for you-know-what._ **

** _I hope that is not an aneurism for what you’re doing with the Ferret face._ **

** _Shut up, Ron, Cover for me, I’ll see you in the chamber._ **

** _Use protection, I am too young for a godfather’s responsibility._ **

** _Fuck you._ **

** _Wrong coin, mate._ **

Harry hoped his friend slipped from his broom during practice but then shook his head as he remembered what tomorrow was.

He was brought out of his cursing when Draco face-palmed, “Eh, babe?”

“Being around you had made me a muggle in literal senses.” The blond murmured as he halted their search.

“Huh.”

“Nothing, you idiot. Just wait here,” Draco rolled his eyes as he got down from the chair and raised his wand, “Accio Ravenclaw diadem.”

A shiny crown – diadem – flew towards the blond and Harry was reminded again why he loved magic so much. “We’ve been trying to dig the place and all we really had to do was summon it?”

“I blame you, Potter. The things you make me do.”

“You love me.” Harry blew him a kiss.

The blond rolled his eyes as they set the diadem down and opened a vial of venom. “should I just pour it?”

Harry pondered for a moment before shaking his head, “The diary had literally spilt blood everywhere and you told me the locket had caused chaos too. Let us just conjure a large unbreakable vial and then just drop the diadem in there.”

Draco nodded as he expanded the already present vial, elf magic was quite different and he had hoped it wouldn’t blow on their faces.

“And while we’re at it, let us just hide behind that tome, right there.” Harry had been thinking the same thing and Draco nodded.

The both put the vial on the floor as harry levitated the diadem. They both had stood behind a tome and peaked through a broken chair before harry had let go of the spell and dropped the object into the venom. Draco had been ready and, as soon harry dropped the diadem, had magically sealed the glass vial.

The glass box had shaken as black smoke leaked into confinement. The venom boiled as the smoke begin to melt, the diadem soon grayed and was now swimming in a small pool of blood.

Draco gagged and then puked out his lunch ash harry conjured him a bucket and rubbed his back, “Are we going to be family?”

Draco sat back and controlled his breathing before hitting his fiancé on the head, “Sure, I have heard lots of stories about how swallowing cum makes babies.”

Harry flushed and looked at the blond with a nervous look, “it was a joke, babe.”

“The reason why I haven’t murdered you.”

_Yet_ hanging in the air between them.

* * *

Harry sent a quick mirror call to Remus to explain their small victory and the man congratulated him and decided to look for the remaining heirloom, they didn’t know the full number of horcrux Tom had made and Harry wondered if the Journal held more information.

Dumbeldore had requested Harry’s assistance in a mission but Harry given him a no declaring that it was the last match of the season.

the man had been understanding and asked Harry to play the best game of his life. The advice looked like a goodbye but Harry didn’t pay any attention to it.

He, however, did play the best game of his life and was surprised to see Draco cheering him on. The blond had been happier in the last two months than the rest of the year. Harry had forced him to listen to Snape and leave the mission on his hands while Harry would search for a way out.

Harry had been anticipating the win and the celebration that had followed but what he had not anticipated was Ginny jumping him and trying to snog his face off. She didn’t really get a chance since Harry pushed her off him within two seconds. The girl looked horrified all the while Harry wiped her gloss from his face.

“The fuck, Gin.” Ron was the first who broke the silence as the entire common room saw the drama unfold.

“I… I thought.” Tears welled up in her eyes and Harry left the common room pushing everyone away.

“Way to go, Weasley.” McLaggen rolled his eyes and Ron glared at the reserved keeper.

“I thought he…” Ginny said as she ran towards her dorm. “I’ll go talk to her,” Hermione left right after.

Ron shook his head and decided to go after his best friend.

*

He found him in the library of Slytherin looking for more books on parslemagic.

“Hey.” Ron joined him.

Harry’s shoulder slumped and he laid his head on his best friend’s shoulder, “The hell was she thinking?”

“Mione’s talking to her.” Ron assured his brother in all but blood.

“Talking to who?” Draco asked as he sat down on the couch.

“How did you get down.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Weasel is not the only one who pays attention, Potter.” Draco huffed, “Now, what is the Gryffindor Drama of today. Shouldn’t you be celebrating?”

Harry looked at his best friend nervously who roled his eyes before turning towards the blond, “My sister kissed him,” when Draco made a noise of protest he added, “Harry pushed her away in like a second and well, its kind of little tense up there.”

Draco’s eyes blazed with anger and harry cowered in fear. The blond stalked towards his fiancé and kissed him roughly, “Mine.” He said breaking the kiss.

“Yours.” Harry admitted as the blond huffed and hugged the younger man closer.

Ron smiled at the possessive blond before getting up and bringing a journal to them, “Check this out.”

“What is it?” Draco asked as he petted his fiancé.

“Its journal from the 850’s, the English is basically 80% latin but Mione and I had worked al little over it. Turns out most marks are permanent but some can be persuaded to leave as the master dies.”

Harry raised his head at persuaded and Ron explained, “What we gathered from it is that… well, just talk to bloody thing and it might leave you when whats-his-face turn to ash.”

“That’s it?”

“Pretty much.”

When the couple stared at red-head, he flushed, “We’re not Merlin, mate, we told you what we deduced. Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Harry shrugged as he bought Draco’s mark close to his face and hissed at the serpent. The serpent hissed back.

Harry asked if he would leave the host and the mark nodded before disappearing. They all looked in shock and silence before harry said, “That was umm, Anticlimactic.”

“Tends to happen when your opponent is a egoistical bastard. He wouldn’t have thought that another parslemouth could come and… what did you do harry? Order it? Yeah, order it away.” Ron snickered that soon turned into a full blown laughter.

Soon Draco and Harry joined .

The boys were rolling on the floor before Hermione entered the place with Dobby, “They’s bes mad, Missy.”

“Mione! Listen to this.” Ron guffawed, “We’d been researching like lunatics and Harry just literally ordered the mark away. Like just hissed at it and the thing just puff! Vanished!”

Hermione’s eyes widened at that and she ran forward to inspect Draco’s arm. The blond had tears in his eyes and was red from all the laughing but he couldn’t really control himself. Harry kissed his temple as Hermione inspected and questioned him, he could not wait to share that with Remus.

* * *

The year ended anticlimactically. Dumbledore had called Harry into his office, the man looked pale and sick. He had asked Harry if he had found anything unusual that year but harry had just shook his head.

Dumbledore had asked harry to think harder but the boy had been adamant that nothing was amiss. The man had finally sighed and admitted that he was worried about the young Malfoy who was given the task to murder the headmaster. Harry had _“Oh’ed_” and “_Ah’ed”_ at the right places before the man had slumped and had told harry that they’ll meet on his birthday. To which harry had obediently nod.

What Albus didn’t know won’t hurt him. Harry had no plan on returning to his aunt’s place. He and Draco were moving into one of the Potter cottages in Scotland for the summer. They would stay there until Voldemort was gone.

Harry became his own secret keeper and Draco was thankful of the fact. They had both binded winky and dobby to them and wouldn’t really need to leave until it was safe.

Harry had argued at first and pointed out that he was supposed to kill You-know-who to which Remus had glared at him and told him that he’d already killed the man - in the form of his horcruxes - three times.

He had slumped and admitted defeat when Draco threatened to call off their engagement.

The group didn’t even board the train as Hermione apparated them from the hogwart’s’ gates. They couldn’t risk Draco’s life as they knew the death eaters would be waiting for the blond on the station.

The war wasn’t over and they still had a long way to go, but with Draco at his side, harry knew he had found the light at the end of his tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :))))))))))


End file.
